demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stormynight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Stormynight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:58, October 3, 2011 Hey stormy its Josh I seldom expect you to remember me but bo do I remember you. That whole corp. mess didnt go down to welll no it didnt. But corp is real and it was attacked last year thouhg its attackers didnt pose a threat to the demigods it posed a threat to the angels. The only two bases left are in australia and japan. After you left well its kind of a blur I left shortly after I think you know why mostly because of angel. I came back mostly everybody was gone except for zach and dani for a few days. But new people came on and I created the legion. The legion grew and when the call to war came many of the legion wanted to answer but I knew it was to dangerous. 30 kids going into war thats hell. So I hung back. Then Zach realizing the legions potential helped us out a little. Then welll me and a few of my top subordinate found out we were angels and some others nephilim and left. then this group calle dthe alpha army comes in and takes control of everything. Theyre led by brandon "awwobie" Oh zach also divorced his wife and got a hotter one. So now the alpha armys around angels are pissed and shoting dmeigods around the world corp. is gearing up for some kind of demigod killing plan theres a war against the titan kraotos were losing camps gone silent. And cheys back and shes a moon paladin . oh btw this is the chat http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ and it looks like dani is back Hey Hey,I'm a demigod son of Neptune.If your wondering about my user name,its because of my names meaning in Latin which is ironic,but my name means "The raven" (Thats a rough translation)But if you want to talk more email me at cnr2017@yahoo.com Theraven42,Son of Neptune Hello Hi Im Melissa, I made a super cool, and MUCH better wiki! Can you maybe take a look at it and see if you'd like to join? I'd really appreciate it! :D TSVM ~DarkRose12~ DemigodGuides Wiki Hi Stormy. My name is Charlie, i know this might sound weird but i just thought you sounded so legit and real compared to the owners of this blog. Am i some kind of "Demigod"? I look nothing like my parents, except my dads dead brother. I am starting to get very frightened because ever since i started to get an interest in girls i have been hearing voices in my head. Like for example once i was at my cousins house and he introduced me to his friend, she was a girl, a car went passed and was going really fast. It made a big noise and when that happened its like i heard a voice saying "you my dove, follow the path of my heart. the dolphin." and then me and this girl started making out on the couch. I do have scary dreams with a lady pointing at me and saying "My son," and weird stuff like that about me being one of her sons out of 5 or something. This is scaring me. I never really paid attention to Greeke history but the other night i saw Percy jackson and the olympians. So then i thought, "Wow, could this be real. This happens to me all the time!" If you know my answer can you please say who my mother or father could be? Thanks P.S. Please dont take this in offence to woman or anything, thanks. Hey, i am the one "Charlie" who left a message earlier. Just saying i made an account. please read this i am a child of Poseidon. i do not discriminate by birth. i am 13. this is the truth. you have to beleive me. do u know nat daughter of Zeus. weve been emailing eachother and since she lives in new zealand, she cant do much more than give me advice, but when i asked her if she knew anyone in america who could help, she named you. if you can help, i wont tell u with what what yet, email me here;tayapotter@yahoo.com ps; email adress is a typo. ~jason knight, son of Poseidon